


St. Patty's with Samandriel

by gloriouslizzie, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouslizzie/pseuds/gloriouslizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants to introduce Samandriel to the fun of partying for Saint Patrick’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patty's with Samandriel

Samandriel frowned at the glass of golden liquid Adam poured for him. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Dude, it’s Saint Patrick’s Day. I still can’t believe you’ve never had a beer before,” Adam grinned. “We are going to celebrate in style.”

Samandriel rolled his eyes, “We’re not Irish, Adam. Milligan is a Scottish surname. And Novak is mostly Slavic.”

Resting a hand on Samandriel’s shoulder, Adam stared him down. “Sammie. It’s Saint Patty’s Day. Everyone’s Irish tonight.” He looked at his friend, who seemed nervous, and smiled reassuringly. “How about this… If you don’t like it, you don’t have to drink it. I just think now is as good a time as any to give it a shot. I’m not going to give you whiskey for your first encounter with booze.”

Samandriel relaxed a bit and brought the glass to his lips. He shut eyes shut tight, as though anticipating something unpleasant and Adam held back a laugh. When he finally gulped down his first taste of the drink, the rest of his face screwed up. 

“That was awful!” he said. “Do all beers taste this bad?”

“For the most part? No.” Adam shrugged, “I mean… cheap beers taste pretty much like water and…”

“Urine?” Samandriel interrupted.

“Sure,” Adam continued, “But sometimes you get really nice beers. Seasonal brews, IPAs, coffee stout,” he stopped. “Um. De-Dean and Sam would probably know more about that than I do. I haven’t had the chance to sample much.”

“Do you have a favorite?” Samandriel asked.

A small smile crept across Adam’s face, “John gave me my first beer when I was friggin twelve years old. It was a coffee stout, and it smelled better than it tasted. But it was a good day.” His smile turned sour, “Saint Patrick’s Day.” He reached across the counter for the rest of the beer, but Samandriel got to it first.

“How about this,” he said, “I’ll make some Grasshoppers, sans alcohol, and we’ll watch that Boondocks movie you’re always quoting.”

“The Boondock Saints?”

“Whatever,” Samandriel walked to the sink and poured the foul amber liquid down the drain. “You can tell Dean and Sam we got trashed and fought six guys and had a very Americanized Irish holiday, but I would rather spend it hanging out with you eating ice cream and watching movies.”

“Samandriel,” Adam started. Samandriel hummed at the sound of his name and lifted his head to meet his friend’s eyes. “You’re too friggin good for me.”

Samandriel smiled and closed the space between the two of them. He brushed Adam’s bangs to the side of his face and let his hand linger on the side of his face for just a moment too long. “No, Adam,” he said dropping his hand to his side, “I think I’m just good enough.” Adam dropped his gaze as his friend directed him to the living room to set up the DVD player while he made their drinks.

…

They sat on the couch close to one another and fell asleep halfway through the second Boondock Saints movie. Samandriel was woken up by the sun shining through the window the next morning. He smiled and buried his face deeper into Adam’s green t-shirt. 

“Morning,” Adam mumbled.

“Morning,” he said. “So, how was your Saint Patrick’s Day?”

Adam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and wrapped his arms around his best friend, “I wouldn’t have wanted to spend it any other way.”


End file.
